I PromiseI'm Fine
by JuAnimeZ
Summary: It's two years following the girl's graduation from High School and they've all fallen in love...again. This time, they're in love with the Rowdyruff Boys. But, they've changed. Nobody knows why...but somehow they have white light in their bodies. But there are three certain people that are out to get them...and destroy their relationships. (Rated T...but maybe M later, who knows?
1. Chapter 1

**(Miyako P.O.V)**

"Hello? It's me, Miyako. I'm fine, I promise. But, I won't be home for...a few hours, ok? I promise that I'm on my way...bye." I said my cell phone and hung up.

I took in a shaky breath as I leaned against the tree, my body covered in blood and a huge gash in my side, pain tearing me in half.

'Please, forgive me. I won't be coming home for a few hours...or a few days. I wish someone could see through my little lie. Isn't anyone missing me?' I thought as tears rolled down my cheeks.

But then I thought back to the phone call. It was on voice mail...so neither of my best friends picked up.

And yet, I forced a dry smile on my face and collapsed onto the blood-splattered ground, gasping for breath.

**(Kaoru P.O.V)**

When me and Momoko got home later that day...we finally got a call from Miyako.

"It's me Miyako. I'm fine, I promise. But, I won't be home for...a few hours, ok? I promise that I'm on my way...bye." She said in a weak voice, then the line went dead.

Something was wrong...but then we didn't notice the pain and upset in her voice. We just took her word for it and carried on.

**(Miyako P.O.V)**

'Where are they...don't my best friends care? Aren't they worried?' I thought as I walked down the midnight streets of Tokyo City...a street long abandoned with closed signs and vacancies everywhere.

I stopped for a second, coughing up more blood. As I continued walking, I grew weaker and weaker.

Leaning against a shop door, I took out my cell phone and tried for home again...no answer.

"H-Hey guys...listen...I may not be home for...a few more hours..." As I was talking, my voice choked up and it took all my willpower to not start crying. "...a-and I promise that I'm fine...r-really, I-I'm fine. G-Goodbye..." I whispered and hung up.

That's when I started to cry. I sat down in front of the abandoned building and cried until I couldn't cry anymore.

**(Kaoru P.O.V)**

I was awaken by the phone going off. Without looking at who it was, me and Momoko left it to voice mail.

"Hey guys. I may not be home for...a few hours..." Her voice choked up like she was trying to not cry. "A-And I promise that I-I'm fine...r-really, I-I'm fine. G-Goodbye." And the message ended.

I started to worry. She sounded hurt and sad...

"Momoko...something's up with Miyako." I said worridly.

"R-Really?! Come on, we have to find her!" Momoko cried, and she took my hand, dragging me out the door.

**(Miyako P.O.V)**

I got up and started to walk down the road again, nearing closer and closer to my death. I knew, of course, that I was dying...quickly. I've lost half my blood and I cried myself out of hydration.

But my mind had a different plan for me. It traveled to all the things I loved the most...who I'd miss the most.

Momoko...Kaoru...Boomer...

Boomer...I'll miss him so much. My boyfriend...god knows where he is now. He said he and his brothers would be gone for a while, but would be home in a few days.

I tried going after them...I really did, but look where I ended up. Meeting with Him at the wrong moment...I don't even have time to tell my best friends..

I canceled these thoughts immedietly. Thinking of my favorite things before I die is like going through hell. It's painful to my heart, and it's terribly sad.

Just then, I collapsed onto my face on the pavement. I felt the air slip out of my lungs as the world around my grew to pure white. As my vision faded, I noticed a dark blue light streak the sky just before I slipped away...

_'I promise...I'm fine.'_


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok, This Is A SONG Chapter. In The Comments Box, Guess What The Song Is Called! (:**

**(And No, I DO NOT Own Any Of The Characters [or the anime] From Demashitaa! Powerpuff Girls Z. Humph! But This Story Part Is ALL MINE!)**

**Ah well...ON WITH THE SHOW!**

* * *

_One Year Earlier..._

**(Miyako P.O.V)**

I sat alone against the trunk of a big oak tree perched on top of a small hill. I closed my crystal blue eyes and let the crisp early morning wind toy with my hair, flipping my two curly pigtails around my face.

Even so, I couldn't concentrate on the relaxing harmonious sound of the birds singing in the sky above me...something troubling was taking my attention away from the calming atmosphere.

My mind kept traveling back to last week...when my heart was shattered.

**_Well, I couldn't tell you why she felt that way. She felt it every day._**

My best friends, Momoko and Kaoru, tried warning me of him...but I didn't listen. Not until I was hurt inside and out.

_**And I couldn't help her, I just watched her make the same mistakes again.**_

Just a year ago, I thought I had found the love of my life...but now I feel as if there is no good love anywhere...

I feel so...broken. It was like my heart had been ripped out and tossed at my feet, breaking in half. It hurt really bad, and I felt as if I would never stop crying.

That's when I felt a tear slide down my cheek and fall onto the palm of my hand. My body soon shook with tears and my voice completely choked up.

_**What's wrong, what's wrong now? Too many, too many problems.**_

When he broke up with me...I felt terrible. He left me there, crying my heart out. I couldn't go home now, what with my grandmother passing away there just last month...that house held too many memories...too many ghosts.

_**Don't know where she belongs, where she belongs.**_

_**She wants to go home, but nobody's home. It's where she lies, broken inside.**_

I didn't have anywhere to go. My home was out of the question, and both my friends had their own problems...

**_With no place to go, no place to go to dry her eyes. Broken inside._**

After what happened, Momoko and Kaoru helped me as much as they could. They spent the weekend at my place, took me shopping, they even tacked up his picture and threw darts at him...nothing worked. Though the last one pried a small light-hearted laugh out of me when Kaoru struck his eyeball...I was still upset.

_**Open your eyes and look outside, find the reasons why.**_

But still, after this, I just don't feel like I'm going to ever find love again...I feel like it's all over for me. That no other boy would ever accept me. He made me think that something was wrong with me...and that it was my fault.

_**You've been rejected. And now you can't find what you've left behind.**_

When they weren't around, Momoko and Kaoru kept me occupied by texting me and stuff. Kaoru had the bright idea to come up with a song for me, knowing that most of my life lessons come from certain songs that I find catchy and cute...and this one was.

_**Be strong, be strong now. Too many, too many problems.**_

_**Don't know where she belongs, where she belongs.**_

While I was crying, I felt a strange presence behind me. Turning around cautiously, I found the last person there I wanted to see...the person who broke my heart...

_**She wants to go home, but nobody's home.**_

...Takaaki!

_**It's where she lies, broken inside.**_

"G-Go away Takaaki!" I whimpered, leaning closer to the tree as he approached me. "Miyako, you know I can't do that." He snarled and came closer to me. "G-Go away! I hate you! You ruined my life!" I yelled and rose to my feet.

_**With no place to go, no place to go to dry her eyes.**_  
_**Broken inside.**_

I felt a wave of energy sweep through my body as tears streamed down my face. Without looking down, I could sense that blue electricity was cracking around my clenched fists.

_**Her feelings she hides, her dreams she can't find.**_

My eyes glowed a bright aqua color until it was all you could see. I bared my teeth as small but pointy fangs sharpened at either side of my mouth.

_**She's losing her mind, she's fallen behind.**_

I couldn't hold back anymore. Without knowing what I was doing, I felt my arm raise and a beam of aqua colored light flew out of the palm of my hand, hitting Takaaki square in the stomach. I was losing my mind...but it didn't matter at that point.

_**She can't find her place, she's losing her faith.**_

I walked up to Takaaki and held him up by his shirt collar. "M-Miyako...w-what...?" He stammered, but I cut him off by slamming his body into the ground, creating a large pothole.

_**She's fallen from grace, she's all over the place.  
Yeah, oh.**_

My eyes turned to normal suddenly and I looked down at Takaaki. "Leave me alone! I hate you!" I screamed at him and sprinted away, running down the hill at full speed, tears flowing from my eyes.

I didn't know where I was going...but I had to go somewhere. Suddenly I found myself standing in front of my house...my old house. I gulped and stared at the window to my grandmother's room. For a second, I imagined seeing my grandmother perched up in her ebony rocking chair next to the window, smiling down at me.

I choked back a sob and raced away, leaving behind all of my memories within that house...forever.

_**She wants to go home, but nobody's home.**_

_**It's where she lies, broken inside.**_

After a while, I stopped at an old park and sat myself down on one of the benches. But...I felt a sad connection to this park...and then I felt it. Tears streamed down my cheeks as I buried my face in my hands, sobbing. This was the park that I first met Takaaki in.

_**With no place to go, no place to go to dry her eyes.**_  
_**Broken inside.**_

That's when I felt somebody sit beside me. I looked up and gasped.

_**She's lost inside, lost inside...oh oh yeah**_

Staring at the person beside me, I finally matched his face with a name...

_**She's lost inside, lost inside...oh oh yeah.**_

"B-Boomer?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Heeey! Wuzzup boys and squirrels? Sorry for the late update...I had...**_**things to do...**_

**ANYWAYS, let me just say...**

**ONWARD WITH THE SHOW! (P.S I DO NOT OWN ANY PART OF DEMASHITA! POWERPUFF GIRLS Z IN ANY WAY)**

* * *

**(Miyako P.O.V)**

"B-Boomer?" I whispered in shock as I stared at the boy beside me. Boomer smiled at me as he stared at me. "Hey...are you ok Miyako? You're...crying." He said, wiping away a tear that had slid down my cheek. I felt my cheeks heat up and I fake-smiled at him. "Oh, yeah...I-I'm fine! Perfectly fine! Nothing's wrong!" I giggled and looked at my feet again. "Miyako...I can tell you're lying." Boomer replied, crossing his arms over his chest. "O-ok...I am lying. But, why do you care if I'm upset or not? You're a Rowdyruff Boy...you're supposed to me evil and mean, not care about other people's feelings..." I shot a glare at him and Boomer's expression dropped. Of course, the Rowdyruff Boys knew that me, Kaoru, and Momoko were the Powerpuff Girls...why wouldn't they? They're smart, and sneaky, and clever, all it took was some snooping around and spying, and they knew our identities...what a pain!

So, for at least a few minutes, we stayed frozen like that...until I felt myself crying again. Then, I buried my face in my hands and put my elbows on my knees, crying hard. "Oh, come on Miyako. Don't start crying again." Boomer said, putting a hand on my shoulder. I sat up immediately and swatted his hand away. "Why are you being so nice to me?!" I cried, glaring at him again.

Boomer's eyes widened and he got that faraway look in his eyes. After a few seconds, I snapped my fingers in front of his face and he snapped back into reality. "What was that?" I asked crossly. "Oh...I was...just...thinking." He murmured quietly. "About what?" I asked him, crossing my arms over my chest. "...stuff...nothing in particular..." He whispered, looking to the side a bit.

OK, something was up...something fishy. I could tell.

Softly, I closed my crystal blue eyes and concentrated. Motionless, I kept still until I felt myself travel deep within Boomer's mind. (What, I'm a psychic...deal with it.) Inside his mind, I could see what he was thinking about. All around me, tiny bubbles floated about, showing images displaying his thoughts. Then I realized...they were all me! He was thinking about me...

I felt myself be dragged back into reality. "Miyako! Miyako!" I heard my name being called over and over. "Hm...huh? W-what...how...?" I murmured, confused at how I was dragged out of Boomer's mind.

'This isn't possible...how could this happen?' I thought. I was too distracted, I couldn't hear Boomer asking me, "Hey Miyako...are you ok?" 'It's not possible...someone must have blocked off his brain...but nobody's strong enough to put up a barrier in their brain...only I can do that.' I kept myself so occupied in my own brain, I didn't realize that Boomer was trying to get my attention until I felt two hands on my shoulders.

"Hey! What's that for?" I yelped. "Miyako...are you ok? You seem kinda...pale." Boomer asked, his head cocked to the side. "Y-yeah...I-I'm fine...NOW WOULD YOU GET OFF OF ME?!" I yelled, pushing his hands off of my shoulders. And, my face heating up, rose to my feet and turned around, starting to walk away. "Wait, Miyako!" Boomer grabbed my hand as I was walking away. I felt myself blush heavily. "You still haven't answered as to why you were crying." Boomer finished. I gasped and turned around, staring at Boomer. 'Noooo! Why'd you say it?! I just forgot about it, too!' I screamed in my mind.

"My boyfriend broke up with me, OK?! He cheated on me, then ripped my heart out." I yelled, and with that, I turned and ran away, leaving Boomer standing there, dumbstruck.


End file.
